


弥合【HEALING】

by Ponyo_w



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponyo_w/pseuds/Ponyo_w





	1. Chapter 1

秋葵的在平底锅里变得黏稠，我从沥水架上取来一只盘子放在流理台上，将秋葵一点点倒进去。

真是倒尽胃口的午餐，可房东的冰箱里只剩下这个了。

已经过午，我睡得太久了，怎么都起不来床，像是在梦里被打了一样，腰背快要断掉。

梦里……对了，我好像做梦了，梦到和男人上床。对方压着我，把我的手捆到不知哪里，他掏出一根粗长的阴茎，戳在我的脸上。我没有挣扎。

痛！

走神的代价是平底锅滚烫的边沿碰上了我的拇指指根，我条件反射地抽回手，咬着下唇，忍着没有骂出那个词。

流动的冷水划过那块发红的皮肤，刺痛减轻了一点。我抬手看看，没有起泡。

我坐在餐桌边吃饭，整幢公寓楼里只有我一个，楼上的短租租客大约已经去城区里玩了。

外面响起警笛声，这一带从早到晚都这样，附近停的巡逻车非常多，因为毒贩猖獗。当然我从不和他们接触，我对任何违禁药品都不感兴趣。

 

吃完这一餐，我得准备出门上班，HOOK晚上八点开始营业，我得在六点之前到那里。

天气不好，乘地跌需要近两小时，最近的地铁站要走十五分钟。

回到公寓底层的卧室，我把自己剥了个精光，光着脚走进浴室。

这该死的热水系统不知道出了什么故障，水温高得吓人，我把阀门调至最低，才勉强可以承受。

刚刚烫伤的那块皮肤在热水里发疼。

我抹一把脸上的水，挤出透明的洗发水，往头上揉。这个味道让我迷恋，所以即使贵了点，我还是买了最大容量的一整瓶。

胸口、大腿和脚背都被热水烧红了，大概脸上和后背也是。拇指的皮肤持续疼痛着，像是高温的蜡油落下来那一瞬间的感觉。

我勃起了。

 

我将挂在一旁的直肠冲洗器拧上出水口，塞进了肛口，肚子里渐渐鼓胀起来。

这只是个习惯而已，我不像那些受欢迎的男孩子，总有男人会使劲浑身解数企图占有他们的身体，他们没有一天是空窗，而我只是个独居的、没有足够魅力勾引到一个男朋友的怪胎而已。

我必须承认，我喜欢被水流填满的感觉，洁净又下流。

昨夜已经洗过，里面很干净，我将肚子里的水排空，试图塞两根手指进去抚慰一下自己。

闭上眼睛，梦里的情景浮现——我主动地含住了男人的阴茎，为它的尺寸心跳加速。

“你这个贪吃又下贱的婊子，就只配对着我的屌流口水。”

“别急，我会填满你的洞。”

“你一定也喜欢这个。”

我抬起头，看清了男人手里的马鞭，同时看清了男人的脸。

我挣扎着睁开眼睛，喉咙里产生了硬块，不上不下地哽着。

是赛斯。

令我恐惧的名字。

令我恐惧的面孔。

我曾像发情的母狗一样跪在他身前舔过他下体的每一寸，在他残忍的对待下无可救药地性欲高涨，任由他蹂躏我的肉体和精神，直到……

我在热水的浇灌下莫名打了个寒战，下面那可怜兮兮的勃起几乎令我作呕。

我抽出了埋在直肠里的手指，找准大腿内侧淤青最浅的一块肉，掐下去。

伴随着熟悉的疼，我慢慢软下去。


	2. Chapter 2

冬天迟迟不走，春天迟迟不来，我打开门，发现外面下着冻雨。

门口的伞都是房东留下的，透明的那把不知道被谁弄坏了，我只好拿了那把黑色的。没办法，其他的实在都太丑了。

我并非大众刻板印象里那种从头精致到脚的同性恋，但却没法避免同性恋群体对于美高标准严要求的可笑错觉。

特大城市的边缘地区很肮脏，一个月前的暴雪还没化，冻雨砸下来，彻底成了冰块，路面很滑，我只好往发黑的雪里踩。

地铁里人不多，我站在站台边沿，揣着手，看铁轨下的两只老鼠，它们正在交媾。那地方阴暗潮湿，不缺乘客扔下去的食物，老旧的地铁管理松散，没人投放鼠药，这简直是它们的天堂。

好运的家伙。我甚至嫉妒起老鼠来，它们活得比我快活。

这种嫉妒并不妨碍我在看到那一幕后胃里泛起的恶心，以及周身竖起的汗毛。

老鼠在我眼里属于丑陋的生物，我很确信在老鼠眼里我也很丑陋。

 

地铁里的暖气很足，有点热，我睡了过去，醒来的时候还有两站换乘。

从地铁里钻出来的时候，天色暗了，冻雨停了。我裹紧了大衣，将长围巾多绕了两圈，向南往第二十四街走。

HOOK周边霓虹闪烁，我从大门旁的员工通道进入，在换衣间脱掉了大衣和围巾，感觉腿上被寒风吹得稍微有点木。

不过很快暖和过来了。

“米，你来了！”肖恩冲我打招呼，嘴角噙着笑，眼睛亮闪闪。

“来了。外面冻死了，明明都要三月份了。”我回答。

我们开始打扫吧台内外，整理架上的酒瓶。肖恩弯腰的时候，低腰牛仔裤几乎兜不住他的臀缝，而他短衫前胸部位能透出硬质的环状物，我别开目光，没再看。

“米，我和李约好夜里一点见面，我得早点走，你帮我盯着点？算我欠你的。”肖恩说。

我并不在意，“好啊，随你。”

 

肖恩就是那种让男人趋之若鹜的男孩，十六七岁，没有爸爸，酒鬼妈妈不管他，一个人跑出来生活。不过照他自己的说法，他是和他的男朋友“私奔”的。

肖恩的男朋友就是那个李，一个亚裔，看上去很难相处，偏偏肖恩迷恋他。酒保曾和我说李是成人片演员，没什么名气，混口饭吃而已，实在不理解肖恩为什么放着外面大把的糖心爹地不理不睬，却对他死心塌地。傻透了。

我倒是觉得肖恩不是没头脑，只是故意犯傻。也好，这个年纪不犯傻，等到再过七八年，像我一样大的时候，肖恩大概再没机会犯傻了。

 

“米，”肖恩插着裤兜截在我面前，他歪着头问，“你多久没做爱了？”

换作别人这样问，我会生气得咬牙切齿，但肖恩这样问，听起来关心远远大于嘲笑，即使他说的其实是“你多久没被人肏了”这样直白的字眼。

我无奈地笑着回答：“我不是你，亲爱的，没有生龙活虎的男朋友，更没有大把的追求者。单身人士的生活里没有‘挨肏’这一说，只有‘手淫’，明白？”

“但你同样饥渴啊，米，你刚才偷偷盯着我的乳环，我都发现了，别抵赖。”肖恩根本不买账。

我将手里的擦桌布扔在一边，叹气，“好吧，所以呢？”

“如果你想的话，你可以来找我们啊，李不介意，我也不。”肖恩看到我挑起的眉毛，加了一句：“我们经常找别人玩，没什么的。”

我憋不住嗤笑出来，“所以今晚邀请我，是在做慈善？”

“噢我亲爱的米啊，不要这么讲自己好吗？你又不是秃头啤酒肚的老头！”肖恩有些微激动，头发一甩，棕色头发里夹杂的亮色发丝反射出吧台的灯光。

“好吧，谢了，还是不用了，你们好好享受。”


	3. Chapter 3

夜里三点，HOOK里客人们渐渐离开，肖恩走之前收拾洁净的几个桌面和附近的地板早已经又被弄脏。很正常，年轻男人们聚在一起喝酒喝到半夜里，醉醺醺地又是调情又是上下其手，不脏才怪。

我多花了一倍时间收拾清理，最后一把椅子倒扣在桌面上时，后腰的肌肉都在抗议。

很渴。看到冰柜里的苏打，更渴了。

已经太晚，我不可能赶得上末班地铁，只能等最早的一趟了。我穿上大衣去了一个街区外的自动贩售机，买了一瓶苏打，回到HOOK，躺在换衣间里的窄小床铺上叼着吸管啜，很快就睡着了。

 

“呵，米乐，你这样盯着我，不觉得冒犯吗？”赛斯扯着一边嘴角，居高临下对我说。

“小婊子，这副坚贞不屈的表情，特别不配你。你还记得自己昨天夜里多放荡吗？……哦，你可能不记得了，好在我都录下来了，想不想看看？”

投影上出现了许多肉体，各种肤色的赤裸的男人，下身坚硬，嘴里吐出淫言浪语。我在中央，颈环、腕带、阴茎环一样不缺，两条腿分别折叠着束缚在两侧，两腿间的一切暴露无遗。我侧着头，嘴里含着一根阴茎，被捅得涎水流到了地上。肛口插着一根硕大的黑色阴茎，男人每插一下都全部抽出，洞口合不拢，有白色的液体一股一股地漏出来。

“看清楚了没有？你从上到下从里到外都饥渴难耐，我们只是满足你而已。”

这简直太屈辱了。我感觉心里烧了一把火，一直烧到喉管里，却被压住，出不来。

可悲的是，无论我如何咬牙切齿，下身还是诚实地站立起来。轮奸幻想已经伴随我很多年了，赛斯了解我，我无从否认。

“太可惜你这颗蠢笨的小脑袋，什么都记不住。还不如你这根东西，”赛斯的皮靴隔着裤子布料踩上了我勃起的阴茎，“记得牢固。”

靴底贴上阴茎的感觉令我失语，我想反驳，想对抗。他根本无权这样对我，我的意识不清醒，我没有同意他这样做，这和真正的强奸没有区别，这是犯罪。

“不要这么倔强。”赛斯面露嘲讽，“你不适合这种表情。我知道，你想说你没有同意被这么多人上，不过……如果事先我问了你，你会不同意吗？”

脑子里如同有一根金属在敲击，嗡鸣的声音充斥了每一个角落。

我会不同意吗？

我怎么可能不同意。我会用脸颊蹭他的大腿，苦苦哀求他快点这样做。我会放荡地撅起布满鞭痕的屁股，展示我的饥渴。我会亲吻他的皮靴、舔硬他的屌，以示感谢。

赛斯脸上露出了笑，拍了拍我的脸，“这就对了。来吧，让我看看你多么感谢我。”

再一次地，屈辱让我罪恶，又兴奋，我凑近了赛斯的裆部，他的手制在我脖子后方，非常凉。

 

脖子后面很凉，我清醒过来，苏打被我碰洒，浸湿了衣领。

又做梦了。

我清理了苏打，时间差不多可以去赶早班地铁，于是穿起大衣往外走，正撞上开门进来的经理。

“米，你怎么在这？”

“我错过了末班地铁。”我更好奇他这么早来做什么。

“肖恩呢？你又让他先溜了？”经理眯着眼，显然有些不悦。

“不，下班后有人来接他他才走的。”我尽量轻松自然，想让谎言听起来可信点。

“又是他的‘男朋友’？”

我点点头，经理从喉咙里“哼”出一声，“愚蠢的小屁孩。”

我不知道他这一句是在说肖恩还是肖恩的男朋友，或者是我，只好耸了耸肩。

“那我走了？”

“等一下。”经理叫住了我，“有件事要问你。”

“MEATHOOK缺人手，我想把你调过去，怎么样？”MEATHOOK是经理负责的另一家酒吧，只隔着一个街区。

我浑身一个激灵，赶紧摇摇头，“不，不用了。”

“你可以再考虑一下。”说完，经理锁上衣柜门，走进酒吧里。

 

回家的路上，我认真考虑了一下MEATHOOK是不是个好选择。和HOOK这种传统的同性恋酒吧不同，MEATHOOK对性向没什么限制，那是一家BDSM主题酒吧，每周五周六夜里都有主题表演，平时也偶尔有常客登台。我并没有去过，但我知道。MEATHOOK在这一带很受欢迎。

或许没什么不可以的，我只是去上班而已，擦桌子、端酒水、收小费，没什么不同。

我却突然想起赛斯曾经说过的一句话。他钳着我的下巴，光洁的腮边凸起一块咬肌。他说米乐，你是天生的猎物。当你走进猎场，就会有准心追上去。

我想逃。


	4. Chapter 4

回到公寓时天将亮起，我蒙头睡到了午后，起床、吃饭、去上班。

我的生活无聊顶透，乏善可陈。工作赚来的钱够我交房租，足够应付单调日子的基本需求，而更多的，比如体面的衣着、高档的食物或者奢侈一点的娱乐活动，我并不需要。

因此，我的信用卡额度很低，每月最大的单笔消费就是订购KINKY的费用。

和所有男人一样，我愿意为了下半身花钱。当然我负担不起一个像肖恩那样的可爱男孩子的生活，普通的约会也需要闲钱，而我没有。对我而言，LELO的性玩具未免昂贵，我并不介意购买仿品，免费的色情网站足够多，我没必要为了看帅哥做爱花掉几顿饭的钱，唯一的例外就是KINKY。

KINKY有非常棒的绳艺师、技艺高超的dom和训练有素的sub，有千奇百怪的性爱工具和色情意味浓厚的刑具……我很喜欢他们的直播，展现出了超乎寻常的想象力。那栋红砖房子 仿佛是另一个世界，里面装着快乐的男人们，装着我渴望却得不到的东西。

甚至有时候，连渴望都让我觉得可鄙下贱。我不该是一个不挨肏就射不出来的骚货，不该是一个性爱里盛满了疼痛和羞辱的婊子。

可惜我就是这样的。

若非如此，便不可能有赛斯，他也不可能肆无忌惮，对我为所欲为。

好在赛斯再也不会出现了。除了偶尔在梦中，我不必再面对他，我所有隐秘的欲望都在我自己的卧室里，由我自己解决。

想到这里我心里有点宽慰，也下定决心，婉拒经理将我向MEATHOOK的调职。

 

“米，今天好吗？”肖恩从衣柜里拿出制服，向我打招呼。

“很好，你呢？”

“嗯哼。”

 

HOOK今晚一样热闹，我和肖恩像陀螺一样团团转，可是转着转着，肖恩不知跑去了哪里。

“嘿，我们的淡啤酒在哪里啊？”我听见了，扭头一看，是一个粗脖子的莽汉。

我走过去，“不好意思，你们这桌是肖恩的单，请稍等好吗？”

“我已经等得够久了，那个小屁孩在哪里？他怎么都不交班就偷偷摸摸地溜走了？！”对方的态度傲慢，但看在他的身材和我的饭碗的面子上，我并不敢冒犯。

“你们点的是哪种淡啤？我可以去拿。”

“谁要你拿？！叫你们负责人过来！从来没见过这样懒散的服务生，这样倨傲的服务态度！”

周围的目光渐渐聚拢过来，我不知怎样才能息事宁人。如果经理知道了，肖恩就倒霉了。

 

店长很快端来了他们要的淡啤酒，道歉并表示会“好好管理员工”。

这时我看到肖恩从员工洗手间走出来，脸色差劲。

店长仿佛没有注意到一样，语气不善地让他赶快滚去做该做的事。

“肖恩，你还好吗？”我问。

“肚子不舒服，没事。我又闯祸了？”我没回答他，只遗憾地看了看他发黄的脸。

 

这件事还是传入了经理的耳朵。打烊之后，经理就出现在了换衣间内。

“制服脱掉吧。”他对肖恩命令道。肖恩沮丧地听从。“以后不用来了，这是你最后一部分薪水。走吧，重新找份活干去。”

肖恩的脸色不再发黄，却连同嘴唇一起发白。他抿唇想说“但是”，又咽下去了。他交出了衣柜钥匙，披着一件夹克推开门，垂头跺了跺脚，消失在夜色里。

外面很冷，肖恩像大多数青春期的男孩子一样穿得单薄，工作场合很难发觉，他还是个孩子，是需要接受管教和指引的未成年人。而摊上那样的父母，只能归于倒霉的命运。

“米乐，”经理说，“我觉得你还是去MEATHOOK比较好。这边接替你的人我已经找好了，下周你就去那边吧。”

没有商量的余地，只是通知而已。这种情况，想继续拿薪水，就别反驳。

我的确也没有反驳，默默清空了衣柜，交出了钥匙。

 

回去的路上我特意经过MEATHOOK门口，那里也是打烊的时间，人们陆续走出来，往城市的各个角落散去。

眼前不乏奇装异服，露出臀部的皮裤是最常见的，还有皮革的背带，脖颈上的项圈，胸膛上穿了金属链子的乳环。

一个威严的男人手里勾着一圈皮革腕带，后面连着几英尺长的金属链，金属链的末端隐藏在后面一个年轻男人的大衣里。两个人都是亚裔，看着像是中国人或者日本人，身上带一种古老的贵族气韵，自得又坦然。年轻男人脖子上有项圈，披着很厚的长风衣，没有系扣子，风衣下面的双腿是光裸的，脚上蹬着及膝的高筒皮靴，膝窝到大腿下部暴露在冷空气里，看起来就很冷。

他们一前一后走向街对面的停车场，某个角度上，我看到了年轻男人大衣里的内容——他赤身裸体，金属链末端扣在他的阴茎环上。被圈住的肉棒直挺挺地翘着，冷冽的空气丝毫不影响它的热情。

我感到自己的脸颊为这一幕而烧起来，心脏几乎要缩成一团。

 

简直太扭曲了，可是太美了。


	5. Chapter 5

我睡不着。辗转反侧。

我不想承认是因为路过MEATHOOK时看到的那一幕。

就是因为那一幕。

我生自己的气，因为我在想象自己就是被牵着阴茎招摇过市的男人，并且因此而发着情失眠。

无奈之下，我摸向床边的抽屉，拿出润滑液和中号肛塞，还有一根短桦条。

两腿间穴口的褶皱还带着灌肠后的湿润松软，我将沾满了润滑的肛塞缓缓插了进去，合拢双腿后稍微夹紧，刚好抵住让我欢乐的那一点。

但这是不够的。

我俯身趴在床上，抓起桦条，抽打自己的臀肉。

先是刺痛，然后热意蔓延，我想让自己停下来，可是停不下，痛苦夹杂着快乐，填满我空荡荡的身体。

每当这种时候，我会有自己并非一人的错觉，我幻想出一个不存在的形象，惩罚我，使用我。

疼爱我。

我耸动臀部，贴在我下腹的热硬的阴茎对着床单摩擦。

屁股大概已经被打红了，火热温暖。

我一次次收紧肛周的括约肌，一下下刺激敏感的冠状沟。在濒临射精的一刻，我的下体在弹跳，连体内挤压着肛塞的直肠也能感受到脉搏。

这样就够了，我停在了这一刻。

 

精液回流的滋味不太好，但是疼痛带来的胺多酚起了作用，我觉得幸福又暖和。

我翻个身，臀肉擦到床单布料，带来不同于桦条的细微刺痛。

令人安心的睡意一波一波涌上来。

天亮之前，我戴着肛塞，终于入睡。

 

周一傍晚，暮色四合，我走出公寓，被檐角的融雪砸中脑袋。那颗水珠顺着我的头皮划出一道冰凉的轨迹，隐没在我后颈的衣领中。

冰雪消融意味着春天将至，白天天气晴好，日落后空气里还残留有一丝暖意。

这是我到MEATHOOK上班的第一天，那边营业时间更晚，所以我日落才出门。

一路上我都在克服胃里缩成一团的感觉，说服自己不要逃。可是前天夜里看到的那一幕坚持不懈地钻进我脑子里，挥之不去。威严的东方男人牵着年轻男子的阴茎，优雅又招摇。或许是错觉，我几乎能忆起年轻男子利落的鬓角，还有那顺从而高贵的神情，仿佛被那样牵着走路并非羞辱，而是荣耀。

他怎能如此坦然？——那个男人能够剥夺他穿衣服的权利，让所有人看着他被牵引，他能够伤害他，让他遭受疼痛的折磨，践踏他的尊严……这绝不是什么值得骄傲的事情，不是吗？

这令我百思不得其解，却并不妨碍我对他的歆羡。我也想像他一样被掌控和指引，想像他一样坦荡而骄傲。

可我只能用一只肛塞和一根桦条抚慰自己。

经过这几年，我不得不承认对疼痛和被羞辱、掌控的渴望是我的天性，但和赛斯在一起的日子告诉我一个真相：有些天性是鬼魅，不能见光。

 

这些想法不停在我脑子里转，以至于我想得太专注，差点坐过站。

MEATHOOK的员工通道在后街上不起眼的位置，我推开金属门，发现里面还有另一道玻璃门，需要刷卡或者输入密码才能进入。我下意识咬了一下嘴里的肉，给经理发讯息。

“经理，我已经到MEATHOOK了，但是进不去，我要联系谁？”

“在原地稍等。”

我踱了几步，尽量让自己看起来不那么紧张。

玻璃门内很快走来一个人，一个高个子的灰发男人，面容冷峻，看不出年纪。

他打开门叫我进去，“米乐对吗，我是乔伊。请进吧。”


End file.
